


Swollen Lips

by sapphire_child



Series: Charlie/Claire 50 Darkfics (Livejournal) [24]
Category: Lost
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Claire is concerned about the honour of the other plane crash survivors mainly, Community: 50_darkfics, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e05 White Rabbit, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Tension, but not between the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: When Claire accidentally stumbles across Charlie in a rather compromising situation in the jungle, it’s all she can do tear her eyes away.





	Swollen Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Involves wanking and voyeuristic tendencies. If this don’t float your boat then I suggest you bugger off now while you still can!
> 
> I claimed Charlie and Claire over on [](https://50-darkfics.livejournal.com/profile)[**50_darkfics**](https://50-darkfics.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Prompt:** 86\. Bite  
> 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155122168@N03/36527350103/in/album-72157686884668124/)

There were definitely a fair few disadvantages to crash landing on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere when you were eight months pregnant, Claire thought irritably, but having to pee every hour or so had to absolutely take the cake. Once they had recovered the water from Boone, Jack had ordered that she be given an extra ration which Charlie had shyly presented to her.

Unfortunately, this meant that she had woken up later that night with her bladder full to almost bursting. Groaning at the thought of having to go out into the jungle this late alone, Claire had postponed it for as long possible before deciding that if she tried to hold it in for any longer than she would likely explode.

After donning her white sweater to keep her warm, she waddled carefully into the jungle, glancing around to make sure that nobody else was around. Despite her very pregnant state she was still a little wary of her fellow survivors. For all they knew there could be any number of weirdo’s and criminals amongst them and she didn’t really fancy getting raped.

Once she’d done her business as quickly as possible, she cleaned herself up and pulled her knickers back on again underneath her black skirt. The jungle was still quiet and devoid of human life and so Claire began the waddle back through the jungle to camp.

The jungle was alive with noises – small and large nocturnal animals alike going about their business while she, a singular clumsy human crashed though their habitat with as much subtlety as a rhinoceros. At least she’d be able to hear if anyone else came near her, Claire thought grimly as she pushed aside a tall, leafy fern and hurried along through the trees, listening for the sound of the ocean to guide her home…

Instead, she paused as an unfamiliar noise reached her ears – something human but definitely animalistic at the same time. She turned her head from side to side, listening to where it might be coming from and then tentatively altered her path.

She was definitely heading the right way – the low, keening moans she had heard on the night breeze got louder very quickly. Claire frowned, her stomach clenching with worry. It sounded like somebody out here was hurt – or at least crying. She considered leaving the noises for somebody else to investigate but then they gave a particularly loud cry and she bit her lip and pressed on through the foliage, peering through the darkness.

Now that she was closer she could make out a definite timbre to the voice – it was low and gruff, obviously male. She began to make more of an effort to be quiet as she rounded a large tree (the moaning was now louder than ever) and then she stepped into a small clearing…

Her jaw dropped and for a long moment she was completely frozen, one foot still raised to take the next step.

Charlie – sweet, funny, shy Charlie who had brought her water today, who had given her a blanket on their first night and helped her with her suitcase just the other day – was sitting propped up against a tree, the fly of his jeans wide open and his dick firmly held in his right hand.

Claire’s stomach twisted with embarrassment as she stared at him and then she remembered herself and took a hasty step backwards as though to conceal herself behind a tree. Instead she found herself peeking out again and staring at him all the harder, her mouth still agape and her breathing becoming shallower and shallower.

He was biting his lip, trying to stifle the moans that were bubbling from his mouth, even as he swapped hands to continue the rhythmic stroking with the added sensation of the tape wrapped around his fingers against the sensitive skin. His eyes were shut, head falling back to expose the pale column of his neck as he grunted and moaned, his hips rolling backwards and forwards like he really was fucking someone.

She shouldn’t be watching this, Claire thought frantically. It was disgusting and wrong and voyeuristic. She had once accidentally caught Thomas jerking himself off when he thought he’d been alone and the expletives and groans that had spilled from his mouth had turned her off so much that she hadn’t been able to look him in the eye for days.

Now however…

Claire felt a sudden pressure on the bottom of her stomach and looked down in surprise – her hands seemed to have started moving of their own accord to where she most wanted them. Her right had slipped all the way underneath the hem of both her sweater and her singlet top and was now rubbing gently at the exposed skin just above where her belly sloped down to her pelvis.

Looking up at him again, Claire copied Charlie and bit her lower lip too as she let that hand slip lower and lower (underneath the skirt but over the top of her underwear for now) until she found the almost unfamiliar sensation of throbbing heat at the apex of her legs. She let out a breathy sigh and then bit her lip abruptly when her fingers met their intended target and she began to rub herself gently through the thin cotton.

Charlie meanwhile was getting right into it. He was biting his lip so hard that she was certain that he was going to split it at any second now and he was picking his pace up. Obviously growing frustrated with the unco-ordination of his left hand, he swapped abruptly back to his right again and let out a breathless, guttural moan as he squeezed himself tightly before continuing the short, quick strokes he seemed to favour.

Claire hissed her pleasure instead of groaning out loud as she pushed her fingers underneath her underwear and began to touch herself properly, in tandem now with Charlie. She had felt a lot more sensitised since falling pregnant but never once had she really wanted to see how her body would respond if she tried to pleasure herself. Her legs began to tremble now and she used her other hand to brace herself against the tree as she began to rock her hips against her fingertips wantonly, her eyes still fixed on Charlie.

“Ohhh…oh god…” Charlie groaned suddenly. “Ohghnghgggghn…”

“Mn…” Claire pressed her lips together hard, gasping quietly back in her throat, not allowing them to escape her mouth as she pressed harder against her clitoris, cursing her pregnant belly for getting in the way. “Mmnnnn…”

“Oh god oh god oh god…” Charlie was almost chanting it now – panting between each word. Claire quickened her pace to match his, still watching him intently. “Oh…oh god…oh…oh…CLAIRE!”

She was so shocked she nearly fell over. Had he seen her there, hiding in the trees? Then she realised that she was being stupid – he clearly had his eyes shut. And he surely would have stopped by now if he’d seen her there…

“Gnnnnngh…Claire…” he gritted his teeth together and scrunched up his face – he looked like he was in agony. “Mmmph. Mmmmmnnnn.”

A split second later he cried out her name one more time, his hips jerked upwards uncontrollably and then he was still. Claire’s own fingers stopped then and she withdrew her hand hurriedly. She had never, ever, ever done anything like that before in her entire life. Who the hell masturbated while they watched some other random jerk off while thinking about her? Shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts, Claire decided that it must just be her hormones playing havoc with her body.

Charlie meanwhile had hurriedly tidied himself up and was now pushing himself to his feet, tucking himself back into his jeans as he did so and then heading towards the trees. Claire silently cursed her luck – he was heading almost straight for where she stood. She stepped backwards swiftly, watching him carefully. He wasn’t heading exactly straight for her, if she managed to get far enough back into the trees he might not even see…

CRACK.

She winced at the crackle of rocks and foliage underneath her foot as she stumbled – praying that Charlie would just think that it was an animal but as soon as he heard it he froze and his head snapped around to peer through the darkness.

“Who’s there?” he called out warily. When Claire didn’t answer, he scowled heavily and raised his voice slightly. “Look you sick voyeuristic weirdo, I can hear you rustling about in there so why don’t you just come out?”

Claire’s bottom lip was caught between her teeth before she could stop it. Carefully she waddled forward and when she got close enough, she stepped out in front of Charlie nervously.

“Claire?” he said, flabbergasted.

“Hi,” she squeaked.

His jaw settled somewhere down around his knees and then he had the good grace to look embarrassed.

“Did you…um…how long have you…?”

“Um…” Claire found herself blushing furiously. “A while now. I didn’t mean to um…”

Charlie looked utterly mortified.

“You didn’t hear me…when I said…did you?”

“When you said my name?” Claire guessed tentatively.

Charlie groaned out loud and put his hands over his face.

“Jesus…”

“It’s Claire actually,” she tried weakly and Charlie laughed humourlessly.

“You probably think I’m some sort of sick weirdo now, don’t you?” he said grimly, taking his hands away from his face. “Jerking off in the jungle like that, screaming out your name for the whole world to hear...”

Claire chewed hard on her bottom lip – it was getting swollen from the pressure – and shook her head.

“No it’s okay. I don’t think you’re weird.”

“Yeah you do,” Charlie sighed. “I promise I’m not offended. And if you don’t want to talk to me again I’ll understand but…”

“Why wouldn’t I want to talk to you?” Claire asked, surprised. “It’s not like you…I don’t know, tried to rape me or anything.”

Charlie frowned. “You’re not…offended?”

“I probably should be,” Claire said, surprised at herself. “But I’m not.”

“Most girls would freak out,” Charlie mused. “You know, there’s that whole feminist thing that men aren’t allowed to objectify women and whatever because it’s demeaning etcetera...”

Claire chuckled. “Well I’m not much of a feminist.”

“Well that’s good news for me I suppose,” Charlie grinned at her for a moment but then his gaze softened into one of earnest anxiety. “You’re sure that you’re not upset?”

Claire thought back to the pulsating heat against her fingertips and the roaring fire in her belly and shook her head.

“Definitely not.”

“Okay,” Charlie said slowly, awkwardly. “In that case…um…I’m going to head back to bed.”

“Oh,” Claire said faintly. “Oh okay then.”

“Sorry you had to…see that,” Charlie apologised falteringly. “You know, before? I mean…if I’d known that…I would’ve…I mean…”

“It’s okay,” Claire insisted although her cheeks were still flushed. “Really.”

“Okay,” Charlie made as if to go but Claire stopped him.

“Um…there was one thing I wanted to ask you…”

“Yeah?” Charlie looked at her warily.

“Why me?” she said simply. “Why not Kate or Shannon or…well anyone else who’s not…so…” Charlie stared at her, non-plussed. “…you know, pregnant.”

Charlie flashed her a cheeky smile. “Dream on. That big belly of yours is much sexier than anything those other two stick figures have to offer.” Claire blushed furiously and Charlie laughed in earnest then. “Honestly luv? I don’t know why I was thinking about you. Call me perverted if you want but I honestly think that you’re gorgeous – pregnant belly and all.”

There was a long moment in which they grinned tentatively at each other and then Claire licked her lips nervously and opened her mouth to speak again.

“We aren’t going to be all awkward about this are we?” she asked him. “It’s not like it’s…really a big deal or anything. I mean, we can be very adult about this situation can’t we?”

“Absolutely,” Charlie agreed enthusiastically. “We don’t need to talk about this or start analysing it or anything. Yep that sounds fine.”

“Okay,” Claire let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding. “Okay. Okay so we’re good then?”

“We’re good,” Charlie smiled properly then, not even a trace of teasing in his eyes. “Are you heading back to camp now?”

“Yeah,” Claire said. “Yeah I am.”

“I’ll walk you then,” Charlie said genially. “Least I can do after that debacle.”

They walked back in silence, parting ways with only a quiet “good night” exchanged between them.

They never spoke of the nights events again and when Charlie returned to the beach camp several days later with two bottles of water for her, there seemed to be no residual awkwardness between them. In keeping with their mutual agreement to stay silent on the subject, Claire never told Charlie about the way she’d touched herself as she’d watched him that night – nor how when she got back to camp she spent the rest of the night running her hands over her belly with her eyes shut, imagining that it was really him.

Her lower lip felt swollen for days afterwards from where she’d bitten down on it for so long.


End file.
